


The Last Resort

by Bluegamerchick



Series: Happy Haunts and a Ghoulish King [1]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Gen, Luigi has thunderhand, Luigi just wanted a vacation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Swearing, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Luigi got an strange invite to a hotel called the Last Resort. Hesitant at first, he finally agrees to go to the hotel with his bro and friends. When night strikes, and horribly woken up, Luigi is thrusted into another ghost based adventure, but this time, he may have the ghost on his side.
Series: Happy Haunts and a Ghoulish King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue: The Invitation

Fall had come late to the mushroom kingdom. The leaves were just now turning colors. Most of the leaves that fad fallen were still in their brillant shades of green. Not that a certain plumber didn't mind.

Luigi chuckled sofly as a leaf fell on his head. He took off and gently placed it in the book he was reading. The green plumber let out a small sigh as he looked out at beautiful landscape in front of him. He had just gotten back from the Princess's Castle. It was nothing really major, she just invited him and Mario over for some cake and tea. It was quite nice in all honesty, both bros needed the break from all the work they do.

After the tea party was over, Luigi said his goodbyes to the two, saying he was going on a simple little nature walk and maybe finish the book he started. Which led to him finding a nice spot under a tree to read. The book was good as far as he could tell, there were some parts tht made him queasy, he found it enjoyable. Speaking of that book-

Luigi looked back down at his book and was greeted to-

"BISCUIT!" Luigi nearly fell back, when he was greeted to the sudden apperance of his polterpup.

The pup stared at him as it tilted it's head at him. It let out a small bark, before hoping off and floating up. Luigi could only laugh at his dog, as it did its usually silly antics. "Guess ya let yourself out, huh?"

Biscuit didn't really answer him through words, but through a simple bark and lick to the face.

Luigi laughed, trying to gently push his dog off of him before getting up. "Come on boy, let's-a get back home." The plumber said as he got up from his spot. He patted his leg for polterpup to follow him. The energtic pup soon followed him back to their home.

It wasn't long until they go to their house close to the Evershade Valley. Luigi fumblde inside his jean pocket for his keys, before pulling them out. Once the door was open, Biscuit ran straight inside, flopping down on his dog bed and curling up. Luigi laughed at his dog, before looking down at the welcome mat. He was greeted to a small pile of mail. He huffed in annoyance, he didn't understand why the mail service couldn't just put it in his mailbox, but whatever he guessed.

He picked the pile up, sorting it as he walked into the house. It was the usually stuff. Bills, some kind of ad for a new coffee shop, letters from who knows ( maybe Daisy? ), and an invitation-Wait, what?!

Luigi set the rest of the mail down on the kitchen table, and took a look at the invitation. The envelope was beautiful, while simple, the golden decal was gorgeous. He opened it up and took out the invitation.

"Congratulations, Luigi! You're the lucky winner of a free stay at a world-class hotel, The Last Resort! We look forward to dazzling you with first-rate hospitality and service. Please be sure to invite any friends or family that you'd like to bring, as well!" -Hellen Gravely" 

Luigi's eye twitched.

Of course he just so happen to win a "free" stay a hotel, bah! He was about to tear up the letter, until it was suddenly swiped out of his hands.

"A free stay a hotel? I had no clue you entered some kind of contest for this" Mario said as he stared at the letter.

"I never did, and why are you here?" The other Mario asked, tilting his head at his brother.

"Oh! I thought I come and check up on ya. Peach also gave me some left over cake to give to ya too," Mario explained, waving his hand, "But, moving on. Are you gonna accept it?"

"Why should I? It's probably a trap from King Boo"

"Ah yes, the same King Boo who has in E.Gadd for who knows how long. Of course he would send you a letter offering a free hotel stay, best trap every"

There was obvious scarasm in Mario's voice as he stared at his brother. Luigi frowned slightly before sighing. "I'm just worried. The last time i 'won' something, it was a death trap with a bunch of ghosts. And you got captured!"

"Don't remind me" Mario let out a dramatic sigh, before laughing slightly. He put the letter down, and grabbed his bro by the shoulders.

"Look, Luigi, you need this. You need a break, and maybe this vacation at this hotel will take your mind off things. And if it makes you feel better, me, Peach and a few Toads will join ya. How's that sound?" He asked his brother.

Luigi thought about it. Mario was right, he did need a vacation, really, all of them did. Sure it sounded fishy, but maybe this was a more newer hotel that did some kind of random raffle and he just so happen to be selected! He doubted that, but he could hope.

"Fine" He sighed, but gave Mario a smile, "I'll call them to know I accepted"

"Atta Luigi" Mario gave Luigi a slap on the back as he smiled.

"You better call Peach to let her know, so she start packing. And you better start packing too"

"Alright!" With that Mario rushed off to go call Peach, leaving Luigi alone.

Luigi went over to the kitchen telephone and dialed up the number on the letter. He bit his lip as he waited for someone to pick up. He tried to not second guess himself. This could really just be pure blind luck! But, there was a nagging feeling in his gut, that was telling him something was off.

He broke out of his thoughts when the call finally picked up.

"Hellooo. This is the Front Desk of the Last Resort speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ah, hello? Umm, this Luigi, one of the Mario Bros, speaking. I-a got a letter from Ms. Hellen Gravely. Can ya let her know I agree to her invite and will be coming with my brother and a few friends?"

"Certainly, I shall let her know. Is that all sir?'

"Yes that is-." Before Luigi could finish, the call was cut. He was confused at first, but shook it off. Just meant for time for him to pack.

He walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs, alerting Biscuit. 

"Come on boy, we're gonna go on a vacation" The green plumber announced, picking up his ghostly doggy. Biscuit happily barked before getting out of Luigi's grasps and floated up stairs. The green Mario Bro could only laugh, as he ran upstairs to start packing for this vacation.

Maybe...

Maybe nothing will go wrong.

Or well, he hoped nothing would go wrong.


	2. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mario crew end up at the Last Resort. The hotel was perfect, shinning in the glorious golds. Sure the staff seem a bit...weird. But, it was perfect, almost too perfect. But, nothing can absolutely go wrong!
> 
> ...everything does go wrong

To say the trip to the Last Resort was peaceful would be a lie.

"Wooah" Mario yelled out as he nearly collided with the Princess.

Peach stabilized him, before adjusting her crown.

"Sorry Peach" Mario sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, Mario" Peach smiled at him, putting her hand on his.

Mario flushed a bit, before another sharp turn nearly caused him and Peach to go flying off the seats.

"Remind me why let Toad drive?" Mario asked, adjusting his hat.

"He wanted to drive" Peach simply explained.

The princess turned her head and was greeted to the sight of the sleeping form of the green Mario Bro. "Is..is Luigi okay? He looks so tried!"

Mario looked, curious on what Peach was talking about. "Oh! Luigi didn't get much sleep last night. Just let him sleep." The princess stared at Mario with some concern, "Why didn't he? Was he up all night packing for today's trip?". Mario shrugged, "Maybe? Don't know really. He never told me why he was so tried". 

"Well, I hope he's alight"

"Same here Peach, same here"

Speaking of Luigi, the green plumber was curled up in his seat. He was gently snoring. He was mumbling in his sleep, quietly uttering words or names of people. A sudden jolt of the bus caused the sleepy plumber to wake suddenly.

"Ahhh-!" Luigi jolted up. He grabbed at the window and seat, trying to calm his breathing.

Once he realized he was safe, Luigi calmed down. He let out a sigh of relief. Luigi relaxed against the seat. A sudden polterpup caused Luigi to panic again. He looked over and saw Biscuit chew at the invitation. He tried to pull the letter out of Biscuit's mouth before finally getting it.

He laughed before giving polterpup some pets.

Luigi read over the invite again before placing it over his chest. He closed his eyes, dreaming of what it would look like.

Loud barking and Toad yelling broke Luigi out of that daydream. He looked out the window and was in awe.

The hotel was massive! It looked to be maybe fifteen or more floors. It shinned so brilliantly, Luigi couldn't believe it was real.

The group gout out by one, Luigi was the last to get off. Biscuit ran ahead, yipping and yapping.

Once inside, the hotel was even more amazing. Luigi sat his suitcase down and looked about. He walked up to a sign in the lobby. The plumber looked it over before being startled by Biscuit. The green Mario Bro laughed before walking over to his brother.

Mario was eyeing the food out on a small table. He took a piece of strawberry short-cake, before greeting Luigi. "Oh! Hey bro. Look! They got strawberry short-cake. Wonder if it's good as Peach's"

Luigi waved back at him, chuckling. "Who knows. Maybe?" In the corner of his eye, he could see Biscuit try and snatch the cake from his brother's hand. "Uh bro, I would be careful If I was yo-"

And just like that, Biscuit snagged the cake, barking happily. Mario was taken aback at first before laughing. "Silly doggie" He not-so-scolded Biscuit. Luigi couldn't only roll his eyes as he smiled, before bidding his brother bye. 

Luigi looked around a small sitting area in the lobby. Being greeted with a giant table full of roses. It looked so beautiful, well, it was before Biscuit popped up and ruined it. The thunderhand user only chuckled, before patting his leg for Biscuit to follow close to him. He continue to explore this area, running to some of the staff, who all wished him a perfect stay, a very perfect stay. He thought that was very sweet of them, although, he felt like something was off about him.

It was strange to him that they didn't blink. How their mouths didn't moved when they spoke. How one staff member apparently floated when he talked to him?! Were...were they ghosts? Or was Luigi just overreacting. Deep breaths Luigi, he reminded himself. He had to be overreacting. Maybe his tried mind is imaging ghosts? Y-yea, that had to be the case because, this was just a nice five star hotel. Nothing more. Nothing less...., right?

He felt something or someone bump into him and Biscuit soon growling at them.

"N-nice doggie! P-please stay down" a scared voice spoke up.

Luigi turned around and was greeted to the sight of a bellhop in a...long as can be bellhop uniform, okay then. Looking at his face, ( was that a face? ), it was creepy. A permeant smile on his face and big, bug shot eyes. A dark blue gradient lock of hair spilled over the mask, making the bell hop look less creepy...barely. 

"Biscuit down boy, he's just a hotel worker" Luigi said as he picked up the dog, "Sorry about him, sir"

"Ah! No, no, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who bumped into you. I'm sure your...silver lab was just protecting you." The bellhop reassured, showing no change in expression, nor moving his lips, nor blinking nor-

Okay, so that was a mask.

"Uh, either way, is your group ready to check in? Your rooms are quite ready, and quite prefect may I add!" The bellhop said, almost forcing it. "If not, I can still take your bags to your rooms for when you do check-in, they will already be there."

Luigi felt his thunderhand spark up. There was something really off about this guy. He tried to look him over and not make it look like he was trying to investigate him. The green plumber spotted, what looked like, soft glowing see-through blue skin. If that was the case, then that meant-

"Sir?" The bellhop brought him back to reality, but it felt like his eyes were just all on Luigi.

"Oh? Oh! Uh.." Luigi trailed off, coughing slightly. "I'm-We're no-"

"Are you checking in Luigi?" Peach's voice interrupted him, "It's alright if you're too nervous, I can do it for you" 

Was Peach that oblivious to the mask?! Luigi wanted to pull her away, and Mario away from that table and have a little chat with them. But, he didn't.

Maybe he could grab Mario's attention? His bro was more used to the supernatural like him, so maybe he caught on and just didn't want to scare Luigi. But, that made no sense! It was Mario. Mario usually gave him a heads-up if something may be too scary for him, or would warn him if he thinks something may be haunted. So hasn't he?! 

A soft bump on his leg alerted him, and he looked down to see Biscuit looking at him worriedly. The polterpup made whimpering noises as he tried to climb in to Luigi's hands. Luigi allowed him, holding the dog close to his chest as he started to calm down. 

He shouldn't freak out, this was a vacation! If these were ghost, they obviously didn't mean harm ( or well, he hoped they didn't mean harm ). They just wanted to give them a perfect hotel stay, which was nice. The mask were creepy though. But,maybe they were more used to other ghost staying! Wait, no, that made no sense either. Humans stayed at hotels! And so did the Toads, or well, he thinks they do. So they must have had human guest.

As Luigi tried to calm himself down, the more he just made himself freak out. Moments like these, he just wanted to shut off his brain.

A soft shake broke him out of his thoughts thankfully.

"Luigi, are you okay?" Peach asked the green plumber, concerned.

"Oh, uh, yea sorry Princess. I a just got lost in thought, you go relax, I'll a check us in" Luigi reassured her, trying to act fine in front of the princess. 

"Are you sure? I know Mario said you didn't get much sleep last night, but you look so-"

"I'm fine. You a go and rest. It's your vacation too. With that Luigi gently shoved Peach to where Mario was at. Rambling about how she should keep an eye on him or he may try and eat the hotel's worth of cake. 

Once the princess was over with Mario, Luigi let out a small sigh. Now it was just time to face the bellhop. He turned to face him and Stars-! That mask was creepy as can be! He seriously didn't know what was worst, the creepy permeant smile or the bulgy eyes. Maybe both. Yea, both seemed to be the creepiest.

Luigi shook off that feeling and cleared his throat. "S-sorry about that. But, um, yes, we're a ready to check in"

Now it was the bellhop's turn to be completely silent and spaced out. It made him uncomfortable to say at least. "If you're gonna stare, at least stare without those creepy mask eyes" Luigi muttered to himself.

"...Hm?"...Damnit. It caught the bellhop's attention. "Oh! Sorry, sir. Uh, right away." With that the bellhop made quick work back to the desk to check the group in. Luigi walked over, figuring he had to like, sign their names in a guestbook of some kind. 

The bellhop was quick on his nonexistent feet. He pulled down some boo-Oh, it was the guest book check-in, yea, that made sense. He flipped to a random page, and placed a inkwell pen in the crease of the book. "Just sign here, sir".

Luigi took the pen and signed the group's names in. He looked up a bit and saw the bellhop lean against the back counter, lifting his mask up to reveal his mouth. Yep, the confirmed Luigi's thought ( and fear ), he was a ghost. He didn't seem hostile though, he seemed really helpful and sweet. Maybe, if the staff was all ghost, which they probably were, were all this helpful. Also, was the bellhop trying to remove his mask...completely? It seemed like it, maybe he felt more at peace or maybe he sense Luigi already knew he was a ghost so he may as take it off? Okay...Luigi was probably overthinking again. He shook that thought and went back writing.

He finished up and got greeted to the sight of the bell hop letting go of his mask in a panic and smacking himself with it. Ow.

"Ms. Gravely!" the bellhop quickly stood straight up, with fear(?) in his voice.

A tall, ( pink?! ), sunglasses wearing woman stood on the top of the stairwell. She came down the stairs quickly ( almost like she was floating, which she could have been ). Her massive beehive jiggled as made her way down, before finally stop at the first flight of stairs.

"Steward, dearie, I hope you are giving the guest the up-most perfect time. After all, they are special VIPs" Hellen said, staring down the bellhop named Steward.

"I..uh..I well, um" Steward fumbled with his words.

He tried to form a sentence before Luigi gave Hellen a thumbs-up. "He is. He's been real helpful and patient with us"

"Good" Hellen said as Steward took an audible, or at least to Luigi it was audible, breath of air.

Hellen smiled at that news. She raised her arms up, "With that out of the way, I welcome you to the Last Resort. Your stay here will be the upmost perfect! After all," Hellen soon lean down to Luigi's level. Wait when did she even get close to him???? "You are our VIPs and it's only fair you are treated that way" She said, powdering her face suddenly, creating a pink cloud of smoke. "Your luggage will also be taken care of by our upmost amazing staff as well"

In the corner of Luigi's eye, he watched Steward shuffled across the floor before throwing the luggage on a luggage cart. Poor fella.

With Hellen's spill over with it, she moved away from the green plumber. In her wake, she left behind a pink cloud of powder that caused Luigi to sneeze. "Now then, shall we go to your rooms?" Before Luigi could answer, the hotel owner was already off to the elevator.

The group followed, chatting among each other as Luigi stayed quiet. They were all stepping on to the elevator, but something caught Luigi's eye. Something subconsciously told Luigi to take a look at it. 

It was a map of the hotel! He stared at it as he leaned over a bit, standing on one foot. The hotel in total had, what looked like, to be 15 or 17 floors. There was different suites, a restaurant on the half floor, some kind of shopping center, a...seafood restaurant maybe, a grand stage, and more. Luigi was about to read the information on them before his brother pulled him in the elevator.

"Come on Bro! We can take a look later after we settle down" Mario said with a slight laugh as he patted his brother's back.

Luigi gave a nervous nod. He leaned a bit against the wall with Biscuit close to him as he waited for them to reach the VIP suites.

Once up there, the group exited out of the elevator. When everyone out Hellen directed them to their rooms. "Down this hallway, is where Mario, Peach and Luigi will be staying." She directed towards another hallway, "And down there is where your dear Toad friends will be staying. I hope you all enjoy your stay and our dearest bellhop will come right up with your luggage". The hotel owner soon left them. 

With her gone, everyone went to check their rooms out, and possibly rest up so they will all have enough energy to explore the hotel fully. They each bid each other a small good night or a good nap before entering their rooms. 

Luigi slumped against his room's door after closing it. Biscuit crawled into his lap, licking at his face. The plumber chuckled softly, gently pushing the doggo's face away before giving him pets. Polterpup yapped at him, gently pulling him. If he could talk, Luigi would be sure he would be saying "Come on! Let's explore this room". "Alright, alright" Luigi said as he got up, being pulled by his dog into the bathroom. The bathroom was a..bathroom. Nothing really special. It was clean and tidy, nothing really to write home about. Luigi walked over to the sink, turning on the facet. He removed his gloves and placed a hand under the water. The water felt nice. It was warm, but not scalding hot. He could probably wash his face, maybe calm himself down with the hot water. A knock at the door kicked that idea out of the widow. Luigi sighed, and figured that was the bellhop bringing up his luggage. Biscuit barked a bit, before being shushed with a playfully pet on the head. Luigi walked out of the bathroom, to the room door and opened. He was greeted to the bellhop, Steward, having his pack turned to the door, bellhop hat missing ( maybe in his hands? ), and mask resting on top of his head.

"Uh..ello" Luigi awkwardly called out, grabbing the bellhop's attention.

Steward ley out a small yelp, before quickly bringing his mask down and putting his hat back on. He turned around the face the other. "Sorry about that sir. Um, I have your luggage" Th bellhop reconfirmed that by presenting the plumber's bag. 

Luigi took his bag from the bellhop, walking inside to place it on his bed. He could feel those bellhop's eyes on him again, but shook it off. He walked back over, ready to close the door. "Oh yea" he quietly said to himself as he fished out something from his pocket. The bellhop watched him, curious. Luigi pulled out some cash and handed it to the bellhop. "Your tip" Luigi explained, with a soft smile on his face.

Steward was quiet. He looked at the cash before tightening his grip on it. "T-thank-you sir! P-please enjoy your...um..perfect stay!'

There was true joy in the bellhop's voice, and Luigi thought he may have seen a peep in his shuffle as he left. With that, Luigi closed his room's door before yawning. He was more tried than he thought. 

The plumber looked over and saw his polterpup on his bed, all curled up. "Guess a nap's in order, huh?" he asked the dog before walking over. He unlocked his suitcase, taking out his flashlight and the book he was reading. He probably should change out of his overalls, but he was just gonna take a quick nap. He at least kicked off his shoes. The plumber soon climbed on the bed, getting cozy against the pillows. The polterpup snuggle up closed, resting beside him. Luigi opened his book up and just read the first word, before falling asleep. It startled his dog on how quick he fell asleep, but the polterpup soon joined him in rest.

It was all fine and dandy.

Only for a loud scream to come break illusion.


	3. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being awaken by the sound of Peach's scream, Luigi is thrusted into another ghostly adventure, equipped with E.Gadd's latest invention. While at first he thought the track through the hotel may be long and dangerous, he ends up making an unlikely friend.

A loud scream followed by Biscuit licking him, awoke Luigi. The plumber shot up from bed, in a dazed confused state as he looked around his room.

His room had changed...

Instead of being the welcoming warmth of golds, it was now a chilling defense and territorial monster of a room. Luigi could see thick layers of dust on the desk, curtains, everywhere!

Damnit-!

He should have gone with his gut on this place, and made the six of them book it. But, no. He wanted to stay, because he hoped and prayed it would be a normal vacation. Even if there were ghosts, he hoped they were nice. But, judging by the room's hostile appearance, he doubt the ghosts were up ideal chit chat about how scary this place was.

But, now wasn't the time for that.

Luigi hopped off his bed, and grabbed his flashlight. He didn't have tome to observe his now changed room. He had to find Mario, find the Toads, find Peach, and get out of here! The plumber whistled for his ghostly dog and set off as soon as polterpup joined his side.

Once outside, Luigi saw the hotel change before him. The golden insides of the hotel, slowly turned into dusky purples and pitch blacks as this strange pink magic ate away at the gold. Luigi didn't like that at all. With a shaky gulp, he continued on.

The green plumber approached his brother's door and ripped it open. He rushed, expecting to find his brother.

But, he found nothing.

"Mario..?" Luigi called out into the empty, and messy room.

W-where did his brother go? Maybe he already went to investigate Peach's scream?

Luigi frowned, but shook his head. If that was the case, then Mario would be in Peach's room. So, that's where he went. He made his way over to the princess's room, hoping to find them both safe and sound.

But, like before, he found only an empty room.

This was starting to freak the plumber out.

Luigi closed the door to the Princess's room. Where the hell were they?!

If not in Peach's room or Mario's, maybe the Toads?

Well it was worth the shoot to see if they were in there. That didn't stop the plumber from getting worried.

Dread began to creep up his spine. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to keep it together. "D-don't panic, don't panic Luigi. Mario's fine. Peach's fine. They may be keeping the Toads safe!" He tried to reassure himself.

Stepping back into the hallway, Luigi made his way to the Toads's rooms. That is where he heard the ding of the elevator. Luigi turned his head and was greeted to-

"Hellen" The plumber bitterly said, narrowing his eyes into a glare at her. 

"Ah, if it's my special VIP. Why the sour face? Is your hotel say not perfect?" The spectral lady asked, laughing at the end of sentence.

"Oh it is, don't get me wrong. There's just a small smidge of a problem"

"And that would be?"

"Oh, nothing major, just you know, my brother and friends are missing" Luigi stated, crossing his arms and now full on glaring at the woman.

"Oh yes, them. They are so perfectly safe my dear. Matter of a fact, I was coming to check up on-"

"Me, I'm a guessing. To what? Trap me? Well news flash honey, already saw through it. And may I say, you _really_ need to work on your disguises, maybe even give your staff acting classes, because woo boy, they are terrible" Luigi interrupted her, giving the ghost hotel owner some snark to boot.

It was Hellen's turn to narrow her eyes at the other. "You may try to act smart, but you are the one who chose to stay in a haunted hotel"

"Hey, if you're in my shoes. You would take the chance of the free hotel stay. Away from the amounts of haunted hotels filled with murderous ghosts and boos. Sure, not happy there ghosts being here, but you know, they all seemed nice. Well, that bellhop does. You, eh, not so much since you deiced to try and trick me and possibly kidnap my bro and friends." 

"He never said you had such a tongue on you"

"And furthermore-Wait, he?"

Hellen laughed. "Yes, he. I'm such a big fan of him you see. So I invited a professor friend of yours. I claimed I had a ghost collection, and like a fool, he came"

Professor..., she meant E.Gadd, didn't she. Luigi had no clue if he wanted to be happy the professor was here or wrangle his neck in. Probably both, just more of the latter.

Hellen continued, "So, I helped him escaped. Freed his poor royal highness self. And it with pleasure to introduce him, King-"

Luigi was already paling and began to back away slowly. He already had a feeling on who it was.

"BOO-!"

In a quick cape reveal, there stood the King Boo. The ghastly marshmallow of a ghost cackled when he saw Luigi.

"Well, well, if it's my favorite crybaby Luigi! It's so great to see you again. Well for me, not for you" The king of boos said, laughing. "I guess you already figured it out. But, your brother and friends were missing. But, don't worry, I have them right here, safe and sound in frames."

On cue, the king's crown activated and soon five portraits floated above.

Luigi had no clue how to react. He was mixed between anger, annoyance, and fear. The fear won in the end though, when he noticed a sixth portrait, empty. He gulped, having a gut feeling that was meant for him.

"Now, if you would so kindly stand there and-Hey! HEY-! GET BACK HERE"

Luigi booked it, making a run for it. He could the crackle of the boo's magic crown behind him, he just didn't know how far behind him. The plumber had to duck and dodge a long purple something, Stars, was that King's Boo's tongue. GROSS!

He screeched to a halt when he was only a clothing shoot. Panic began to rise in him. He had no clue where it went! It could easily lead to another trap, but at this point he rather take that then being-

"Will you stand still you loathsome green string bean" The king said through gritted fangs as he made his way over to Luigi, "I want to add you to my personal collection. I might even hang you above the fireplace"

"Lovely offer but not today you marshmallow satan!'

With that Luigi opened the shoot and jumped down it.

He fell for what felt like hours, before landing on a pile of clothes. The plumber grabbed his hand, trying to snap out of his dazed state before Biscuit hopped up on him, licking his face. He laughed softly, petting the dog before something dawned on him.

"Where did you go boy? You were suddenly gone when I was on the..fifth floor I wanna say" Luigi asked, staring at his dog.

Biscuit barked before hopping off the clothing pile and ran through a wall to..somewhere.

Luigi soon followed his dog, dodging spiders and rats, and getting startled by the washing machines suddenly starting.

Once in a hallway, Luigi was greeted to his dog with donuts on his eyes. The plumber shook his head, but smiled at his goofy doggo. Biscuit barked happily before dragging Luigi towards some random door. Curious, Luigi entered it.

The place was barren, minus a few cars. His mind race back to the hotel map. He was in the basement where the parking garage was.

Biscuit's barks broke his out of his thoughts and he made his way over to where his dog was. Which was a familiar car.

Luigi sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. It was E.Gadd's car. While he should be happy, he was still annoyed at the scientist. He pushed down that annoyance and went over to it. He popped it open and was greeted to some new version of the poltergust.

He stared at in confusion. Even putting it on, the poor guy was still confused.

"Probably should see how it works, huh?" he asked Biscuit, to which the dog bark, what seemed to be, a yes. "Well then, let's see what this bad boy can do"


End file.
